RWBY: CRV
by Dr1ft3r0I
Summary: Ozpin has problems. Conspiracies against Vale, student antics, Grimm. He didn't expect a soldier from another dimension to be one of them. So, as any good Huntsman would do, he solved his problem. Make the soldier teach a bunch of hormonal teenagers how to fight. A/U sometime before Vol.2
1. New Contact

"_Nate, come on, it's a one week mission. Why the hell are you packing so damn much?"_

"_Because sir, I believe in being prepared. Sir."_

_It wasn't even noon yet, and the two senior surviving members of the old guard, as the new recruits called them, were arguing about what was being packed in preparation for a week long recon mission. _

"_Look, Nate, don't make me pull rank on you. I mean, what about Alana? Have you even talked about this with her?"_

"_Of course I did! What kind of a parent do you think I am?! Talked about this with her and Ricardo! I got my sister to look after them while I'm away. I'm more worried about you though. Think you can handle training your replacements?"_

_It brought a chuckle to some of the recruits when the sound a genuine dobe slap rang through the air. _

"_They are not my replacements! They are recruits who have potential! End. Of. STORY! But seriously, molds for making your own bullets?"_

"_You never know sir."_

"…_.good point. A little surprised you're not taking the revolver."_

"_The Five-seveN lets me carry more ammunition with less space."_

"_Can't argue that. Alright, whenever you're done in her, get on the ready line, and we'll send you out. And please be careful. I can't afford to lose another friend like you."_

_Silence reigned for a moment. _

"_I know sir."_

RWBY: CRV

[][][]

New Contact

[][][]

Ozpin looked at the individual currently standing in front of his desk. "So," he began slowly, taking a sip from his ever present mug of coffee, "May I ask as to who you are, and why you are here in Vale?"

The individual in question gazed back at Ozpin, his face betraying nothing as he spoke. "I am Sergeant Major Ronin. As for why I'm here, well, I was supposed to be somewhere else, but my transport broke down."

Ozpin looked at 'Ronin', eyebrow perked up. "And by 'broke down,' you mean crashed right into the middle of a swarm of Grimm?" he commented, eying the odd man. Said man lightly shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time that's happened. I've been through worse." Ozpin looked at Glynda, faithfully standing behind the man in front of him.

"And you can confirm that this man took out multiple Grimm?" he asked her, not once changing the tone of his voice.

Glynda nodded. "Yes, he did," she said matter of factly. "I must admit, Mr. Ronin, that you managed to take out almost every single one of them though."

The man looked at her flatly. "Again, I've been through worse," he stated, his accent giving a strange lilt to his words.

[][][]

_Twelve Hours Ago…._

_Ronin had to wonder just how fucked up the universe was if his first combat mission in close to a decade had ended up with him on the ground, bruised and battered, with his transport currently behind him in a mangled mess of metal and flame. _

_If he had to use the words of his CO, it would've been something along the lines of really, Really, REALLY __**FUCKED UP**__. That being said, Ronin had training to fall back on. Grabbing his modified rifle, he got up and looked around, searching for anything that could possibly kill him. He didn't have to wait long, as a massive wolf-shaped thing came charging out of the trees, snarling as it ran right towards him. _

_The Walther WA2000 sniper rifle that he was holding had been modified well before Ronin had actually gotten it. Since the time that he __did__, Ronin had added a few things. Namely, a thicker barrel and a better recoil dampener for the bullets that he now fired. Normally, the rifle would use a .300 Winchester Magnum. Ronin upped it to an 8.5x60mm match grade monster that had room for either explosive tips, a small amount of white phosphorous, or a tungsten core for the well armored. It was the last one that he fired. _

_Said bullet left the barrel and flew into the wolf-thing's skull in under a quarter of a second, and then flew out the other side, taking along brain, skull, fur, and a generous helping of bodily fluids as it merrily continued on its way. Ronin had time for a quick smirk when he saw more of the beasts come charging out of the woods. _

_Apparently Murphy wasn't _quite_ done with him yet._

[][][]

"So you went and took on a large pack of Beowolves alone, despite not knowing what they were?" Ozpin asked his guest.

Ronin gave him a blank look. "Well, most things tend to keep their brains in their heads, and in all honesty, they were stupid enough to attack first," he replied.

[][][]

_In the minute it had taken to take out nearly half the creatures, Ronin had had to reload his rifle four times. After one of them had gotten that close to swiping his head off, Ronin simply dropped his rifle and pulled out his pistol, firing as fast as he could into its center of mass. Ten rounds later, the creature collapsed, dead. Ronin was high on adrenaline as time seemingly slowed down for him. _

_Dodge claw swipe, fire three rounds, move, dodge, reload, fire again; Ronin was operating on reflex alone as he weaved through the masses. More creatures died in relative quickness, and soon, Ronin was left with one._

_The Alpha._

[][][]

Ozpin glanced down at Glynda's report. "Now, this is the part I'm skeptical of," he stated bluntly. "Ms. Goodwitch says that she saw you throw your arm out, and kill the Alpha Beowolf with… something. What was it?"

Ronin's mouth briefly twitched upwards. "Long, technical answer or the short and sweet one?"

Ozpin simply stared at him boredly. Ronin nodded. "Short then. I created an unstable and very temporary singularity smaller than a speck of dirt in that thing's gut."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, looking at Ronin impassively. "And you had no reservations about using this… singularity?"

Ronin frowned as he crossed his arms. "Where I'm from, singularities were the least of my problems," he said quietly. "Now, why the interrogation, and what do you want?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and sighed. "Sergeant Major Ronin, or would you prefer Mr. Ronin?" he asked.

"Sergeant Ronin will do."

"Very well," Ozpin continued, "Sergeant Ronin, I run an academy that trains people to fight the creatures you killed. I needed to be sure that you weren't a threat to them."

Ronin raised an eyebrow at him. "I can assure you sir, I have no intention of harming your students. But again, what do you want?"

Ozpin had a flicker of a smile on his face. "You seem to be stuck here for the forseeable future, as I do not recognize any of the symbols on your uniform, and you would be lost here. I also need my students to be ready for whatever the world will throw at them."

Ronin nodded sagely. "So, in essence, until I can contact my superiors and tell them I'm alive, you would like for me to teach your students how to survive in a crapsack world where one errant twitch could spell certain, possibly painful death?" he asked. Ozpin nodded in agreement. Ronin sighed. "Well, I suppose I could have it worse. But I will be only a part time teacher. And I want every scrap of information you have on this world and customs please."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. Though, I have to warn you, a good majority of the student body may take offense at your Faunus heritage," he said. Ronin looked at him dumbly.

"….what's a Faunus?" Ronin asked, confused. "And where can I find a mirror?" he asked a moment later.

That was the first sign that Ozpin had that Ronin truly wasn't from Remnant.

[][][]

[][][]

**A/N: Okay, well, this was typed up at three in the morning, and really, I don't expect much to come from this. Was mostly a crazy idea I got in my head after binge watching RWBY for the past couple of days, and thought 'Hey, what if I add in some of my personal characters into this, and see I badly I can screw up the universe!' This could very easily settle into a slow start, as to be honest, I have NO idea how well I will be able to portray the rest of the main cast. **

**As such, please, don't roast me too much. I'll probably get it from Yang sooner or later. **

**Anyhow, R&amp;R, and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. The damn cockbites.**

[][][]

**A/N 2: And yes, there will be pumas. Many, MANY, puma jokes.**


	2. Beacon

"_Daddy, why are you leaving?"_

"_Because honey, my friends need my help," replied the father as he changed into his uniform. "I'll try not to be gone long."_

_The little girl looked down sadly. The father went down to his daughter's level . "Honey, I know you're scared. I am too," he told her gently. The girl looked at her father. _

"_Really?" she asked curiously. Her father nodded. _

"_Really. I'm scared that I won't come back to you and Ricardo," he said to her, hugging her close. "But I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."_

_The little girl smiled. "Okay. But you promised!"_

[][][]

RWBY: CRV

[][][]

Beacon

[][][]

It was a beautiful day in Vale. The sun was shining, people were going about their business, and Beacon Academy was quickly having their airspace taken over by airships from Atlas. At the top of Beacon Academy, Ozpin and Glynda watched as the larger airships landed.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," Glynda said scornfully. Ozpin subtly nodded. "Well," he told her, "Running an academy and a military make him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Suddenly, his desk began chirping, an '_Access Requested_' message flashing. "Come in."

The door opened, allowing General Ironwood to come in. "Ozpin!" he said cheerfully, greeting his fellow headmaster. Ozpin nodded to Ironwood, standing at attention.

"Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities," Ironwood asked as he closed the gap between himself and Ozpin, shaking his hand. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met," he added, looking over to Glynda with a small smile.

Glynda gave Ironwood a strained smile. "Oh, James!" Glynda's face quickly went back to scowling. I'll be outside," she stated, walking away. Ironwood turned back to Ozpin.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit," he commented as Glynda walked out the door. However, as she did so, she almost ran right into Beacon's newest… teacher.

"Mr. Ozpin, why is-" Ronin asked as he walked in, only to see Ironwood and Ozpin standing there. "Sir, who is this?" he asked warily, his hand edging close to his pistol, a motion not lost on Ironwood.

"Oz, who is that Faunus?" he asked the green-clad Huntsman-slash-professor. Ozpin sighed as he sat at his desk and poured a cup of coffee.

"James, this is Sergeant Ronin. Although he looks like a Faunus, he isn't," Ozpin tried to explain. "Sergeant Ronin, this is General James Ironwood, from Atlas." Ronin looked at Ironwood, hand no longer reaching for the pistol.

"Atlas is the one with the mostly autonomous military, right?" he asked Ozpin for clarification. Ozpin nodded as Ironwood looked to his friend in confusion.

"What do you mean he only looks like a Faunus? And where is he from?" the general asked, years of training kicking.

"Sorry General Ironwood, but you won't find it on any of your maps," Ronin stated respectfully. "As for the only looking like a Faunus, well… I'm not an expert on quantum mechanics, but I'll just settle with a cosmic entity had a sense of humor when I crossed over."

Ozpin picked the discussion from there. "What he means to say James is that he's from another universe entirely, one that doesn't have Grimm. Sergeant Ronin, do you have your wallet with you?" Ronin nodded as he dug it out. Flipping it open, he quickly pulled out a single card and offered it to Ironwood.

Ironwood took it and looked over it.

_Name: RONIN, NATHANIEL J_

_Rank: E9 -Sergeant Major_

_Species: VOXIN(ARCTIC)_

Ironwood looked at the photo on the card in confusion. "So, you're some kind of walking fox-thing?" he asked, incredulous. "But that's impossible!"

"So says the general who lives in a world with elemental crystals, fairy tale monsters, and collapsible gun-scythes," Ronin deadpanned. "Among other things."

Silence.

"He does have a point," Ozpin said calmly. "Now James, Sergeant Ronin is stranded here until he can contact his superiors for a pick-up. Until then, he's agreed to teach here on an as needed basis."

Ironwood scoffed. "Doesn't he need to be a Huntsman to teach here?" he asked Ozpin. Ozpin smirked.

"Yes, but if what Glynda had to say about him within his first few minutes of being here, I'm sure he more than qualifies," he said. "And James?"

Ironwood sighed as Ronin discreetly helped himself to a coffee machine set in the wall. "Yes Oz?"

"We live in a time of peace. A small fleet like the one outside my window would send the wrong message," Ozpin said, putting his hands together. "So please, try to be discreet. The last thing these people need now so close to the Vytal Festival is fear and panic. In the mean time, we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntress we can."

Ironwood sighed as he turned to leave the room. "As am I," he stated. As he reached the doorframe, Ironwood stopped. "But ask yourself this Ozpin: do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" Finally, Ironwood left the room.

"I hope they never have to," Ozpin said, mostly to himself.

[][][]

Later

[][][]

"_Attention; all first year students, please report to the main hall for an important announcement. All first year students, please report to the main hall,_" came the voice of Ms. Goodwitch over the school P.A. system. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake all looked at each other as they were walking back from the library.

"Huh, that's weird," Yang said. "The announcements usually come right after breakfast. So, what do you think is in the main hall anyway?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the Festival," Weiss said to her team-mate. "Might some extra assignment that Professor Ozpin's cooked up. What do you think Ruby?"

"Eeh-hee, I don't know, maybe it's just another boring lecture?" Ruby offered up shyly, not sure exactly what was going to happen either.

"Well, whatever it is, we should probably head there quickly before it gets too crowded," Blake said.

"Good point," Yang replied. Together, Team RWBY headed off to the main hall.

[][][]

**A/N: And this is the part where I've likely screwed up. In most of my fics, I've never used established, canonical characters. However, seeing as the show is called RWBY, well, the girls needed to be in it. Effectively, this is pretty much a rehashing of S2 Episode Two, up until after the library. If you all may, I would appreciate ANY and ALL **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** advice on how to accurately write Team RWBY and JNPR. Because really, this show and fic deserves utmost respect and love from me and the other fans out there. **

**Also, I'm working on a cover image for this, depicting the eponymous CRV, and is mostly done with the drawing stage. Don't expect anything crazy good, because crazy good I am not. I just happen to like art. **

**Anyhow, this is the management, saying R&amp;R, and enjoy!**


End file.
